


Suits You Well

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Newt decides to slip on Graves's long coat with nothing but his boxers underneath. Graves likes the sight a little too much.





	Suits You Well

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this over on my tumblr: @derrickhill! I've written many headcanons for them, but this is the first time I've officially written a fic for Gramander. Thanks for reading!

 

There are so many things that Percival Graves loves about Newt Scamander, but one thing he loves in particular is when Newt decides to parade around in Graves’s clothes. It’s not always on purpose, there are a few times that Newt walks out the door in a shirt that he genuinely thought was his, until half way through his day he realizes that it is a few sizes too big for his shoulders...

It just so happens that this morning is one of those situations. Tina had come knocking at Graves’s door one early morning, where the sun was still rising and the birds were just starting to chirp.

Newt had stayed over that night, like he had been for the last two months. And on this particular day, Newt laid in Graves’s bed in nothing but his boxers. He was pressed up against an equally as naked Graves, under the impression that they’d both get some extra sleep. He really wasn’t planning on sacrificing any time that he could spend cuddling against Graves’s warm chest.

But the knock came and Newt’s eyes flung wide open.

“Percival,” he whisper-shouts, eyes now wide. “Someone’s at the door.”

Graves is not as avidly awake, but he’s getting there. He groans as he brings his arm up from around Newt’s waist and rubs at his eyes. “I suppose you’re expecting me to get up and answer it?”

“it is your house, after all.” Newt replies slyly, but a hint of of an apology in his tone. Newt’s not one to make an effort to keep up appearances, he thinks it’s a waste of time, but he does believe in having nice manners. And answering Percival Graves’s door at dawn would not fall under good manners.

So Grave’s separates himself from Newt with a defeated sigh, now grabbing a white button-up and a pair of trousers. He’s quick as he slides them on, but his buttons are uneven on the shirt. Newt thinks whoever’s at the door can forgive Graves, since it’s so early.

“I’ll be back, darling,” Graves tells him in his sleepy, gruff voice that has Newt’s lips curling up into a smirk. He rolls over on his back as he watches Graves exit the room, then listens with interest. He hears each step Graves takes, followed by him moving to the foyer, twisting the doorknob, and opening the door.

 _“Oh, Tina.”_ Graves voice is laced with surprise, but Newt’s interest is piqued now. He listens closer. “What’s going on?”

 _“Graves, thanks for answering.”_ Tina shoots back in a rushed tone. _“We’ve got some new information on Grindelwald since his escape and I wanted to let you know of the updates.”_

 _“Great idea,”_ Graves praises. _“Let’s have this chat outside.”_ He continues next, and Newt knows damn well what he’s up to. He knows that Graves has been trying to separate anything that has to do with Newt and Grindelwald as best he can ever since the whole debacle. To say the least, Grindelwald had a new infatuation with Newt since he’d been the one was enough to bring him down. It frightened Graves.

But Newt was not going to let him exclude him on this one.

He tried to separate himself from the blankets as quick as possible, but as he stood the comforter became tangled between his legs and he nearly fell. After a grounding breath, Newt hurries over to the boots in the corner of the room and slides those on as speedily as he can. Then he looks around the room for the next article of clothing he can slide on because he’s certainly not going to burst down there in his boxers.

His eyes scan the room… finding Graves’s long coat sitting on the chair in the corner of the room, warm and inviting. With a smirk, Newt grabs the quote and hurries out of the room, sliding the fabric around his shoulders as he walks down the stairs in the clunky boots he wears when he’s dealing with his beasts.

Just as he reaches the front door, he makes sure to tie the long coat tightly around himself so there are no incidents. He’d hate for a big gust of wind to come and blow the coat wide open… After another deep breath, Newt grabs the doorknob and opens the door.

Graves and Tina both pause their conversation, heads now swiveling towards Newt. He stands in the doorway, glimpsing between the two before finally putting a big smile on his face. “Hi,” he breathes as he steps out and shuts the door behind him. “Having a chat on the doorway?”

Tina’s brows dart up at the suggestion, but Graves’s eyes only seem to trail down Newt’s form in a distracting way. Newt gives him a pointed look, but Tina’s filling in.

“Yes, actually,” she answers sheepishly. “There have been some new updates regarding Grindelwald’s location. I wanted to keep Graves informed.”

“Ah,” Newt nods in understanding, hoping that Tina will continue but Graves interjects instead.

“Tina, let’s continue this back at the MACUSA offices.” Graves offers, and Tina’s quick to nod. She’s aware of Graves trying to keep Newt as far away from the investigation as possible, and much to Newt’s annoyance, she agrees with Graves. She thinks it’s far too dangerous for Newt. But Newt argues that he’s an adult and can make his own choices, whether they’re dangerous or not.

“Yes, sir.” Tina’s now giving him a smile, turning towards Newt to share it. “I’ll see you two around.”

Graves nods at her as she walks down the steps and makes her way on down the sidewalk. Then, with a roll of his eyes, he turns back to Newt. “Newt Scamander, please let me handle the things that are actually my job.”

“Well, I’d like to be informed.” Newt answers, sticking his chin up in the air dignifiedly.

Graves only sighs harder. “Can we please head back inside? It’s far too early.”

Newt wants to argue further because there’s a part of him that knows Graves will be able to distract him from the subject at hand if they make their way back upstairs. But when Graves’s eyes turn soft and pleading, Newt caves. “Fine. But we’re not done talking about this.”

Graves grins successfully as Newt turns around, placing his hands on Newt’s hips as they walk back into the home. “I’d much rather talk about the way you look in my coat.” His voice has lowered now, predatorily, as he shuts the door behind him.

Newt now turns around, opening his mouth to reiterate that they’re not done talking about Grindelwald, but Graves is launching forward. He presses his lips firmly towards Newt, a reminder that this conversation is _over_. He separates for a breath before tilting his head and giving Newt’s mouth some further attention. It’s heated, bringing a blush to Newt’s cheeks when Percival’s tongue breeches past his lips.

“Mmm,” Percival hums as he pulls away with reddened lips. “You do look marvelous in my coat, Scamander.”


End file.
